


A Hunter's Heart

by iamaslashaddict



Series: Hunter!Verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, D/s, M/M, Mild Language, Vampires, Violence, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was raised to be a strong hunter just like his father, a man who took the weight of the world on his shoulders and who shouldn't need anyone to help carry the load... but a fateful meeting in LA sends him on a new path and changes everything he thought he knew about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So the idea for this story came to me a while ago and I have been writing/plotting out the series since then. This is the first story in the Hunter!Verse as I have been calling it. The entire series will be about five one-shots starting with Angel and Dean's meeting in LA. Also, I never plotted the story to involve Fatih Lehane, but she strong armed her way in and had to say her piece… what's a writer to do.
> 
> Also, I have used AtS/BtVS canon on vampires in this story. So the "Supernatural" way of killing a vampire doesn't exist in this universe. I.E. stakes, decapitation, fire, etc. is the proper way to kill a vampire.*grins* Okay, so enjoy the story and remember reviews are love people!

Dean knew this was a bad idea. He'd known it about a minute after parking near the abandoned warehouse, but the damn stubborn Winchester pride wouldn't allow him to let this go. His dad had sent him here with a brisk note to take care of a nest of vampires on the outskirts of LA and to not mess around taking care of it. What he had failed to tell Dean was that it was a nest of close to two dozen vampires and Dean would be outnumbered. But Dean was a good little soldier and didn't disobey orders, even if it was the smart thing to do.

Creeping quietly into the abandoned warehouse where the vampires were nesting, Dean gripped his trusty crossbow in his hands with a stake tucked in his waistband and a machete strapped to his back, ready for the fight to start.

The warehouse was eerily quiet with the surrounding block just as abandoned. A testament to smarter, less stubborn, individuals having sought cover away from the blood thirsty bloodsuckers who called the warehouse home, sweet home.

"Oooh, little hunter's come to play," purred a female vampire as she and a few of her friends emerged from the shadows. "Pretty too, waste to kill you right away... Maybe we can play a while before we eat. There's nothing like a good hunt before the feast."

"I don't think so bitch," Dean growled as he gripped his bow, shooting off an arrow towards her in the blink of an eye.

The female vampire ducked out of the path of the arrow at the last moment, the shaft of wood grazing her chest as it brushed by, but the slower vampire behind her wasn't so lucky. His loud scream was cut off suddenly as he burst into a cloud of ash that floated down to the floor below.

Soon vampires were coming out of the shadows all around him, Dean firing off arrow after arrow, taking them out as quickly as possible. But he wasn't quite quick enough as strong arms wrapped around him from behind, the strength of the hold causing a forced wheeze as air was thrust up out of his lungs and past his lips, causing him to drop the crossbow to the ground with a clatter as he struggled to get away. The female vampire laughed as she came closer, her yellow eyes gleaming in the moon light shining in through the window.

Just as she leaned down to sink her fangs into his neck, Dean twisted just right and wiggled out of the arms holding him and rolled to the side, whipping out his machete as he rolled, slicing through the legs of the two vampires and grinning maniacally as their screams rent the air. Quickly getting to his feet, Dean started hacking his way through the crowd of vampires converging on him, the dust from their bodies coating him with each head he chopped off.

Then Dean felt a pair of hands grip him and a set of teeth sink into his neck, blood slowly draining from his body as a fuzzy feeling swept over him. Dean groaned and struggled to get free, but his strength was leaving him quickly.

"You stupid peabrains still haven't figured out that this city is mine, have you?" Growled a deep voice from behind them, menace laced in every word the man spoke.

Dean felt the vampire drinking from him stiffen and pull its teeth from his body. Dean slid to the ground beside them and got his first glimpse of the man who struck fear in the undead hearts of the half dozen vampires still standing. In a burst of movement, the vampires went at the stranger all together, vicious growls of rage and cries of pain echoing around the big empty warehouse as one by one they met the deadly ends of his stakes, exploding into dust and causing the room to take on a hazy glow for a moment or two before it settled on the ground below.

"Kid you alright?" the man asked as he walked to Dean and knelt down beside him, checking his pulse and then lifting Dean into his arms bridle style as if he weighed nothing.

"Who are you?" Dean gasped as the dark began to creep in, his vision fading fast. The man frowned down at him, his dark soulful eyes piercing Dean's soul.

"My name's Angel…"

* * *

"Angel he's fine, he just lost a little bit of blood, that's all. Chill, Mr. Dark and Broody, he'll be fine." Said a female voice, her exasperated tone clearly implying that she was annoyed in having to repeat the words again. "See, he's coming around now."

Dean felt the bed shift and then a large callus roughened hand grip his. "You awake, kid?"

"Not… not a kid…" Dean coughed, his voice horse from the neck hold one of the vampires used in the warehouse. Opening his eyes, he saw the man, Angel, sitting beside him, his large presence filling the room. "m' twenty-three."

"Seriously? You look like you just hit eighteen!" Said the female as she stepped closer.

"Cordy, lay off," Angel said. "What's your name then, if I can't call you kid."

"Dean."

"Got a last name?" Angel asked with a smirk. "The real one… found quite a few different licenses and credit cards, none of them with the same name, in your car."

Dean tensed up and looked around trying to see if their was a way out of the room.

"Relax, I'm not going to turn you in, just wanted to know what you were doing in that warehouse… alone." Angel quirked an eyebrow at Dean, making his point. Dean had been alone and outnumbered, a rookie mistake.

Sighing, Dean looked from Angel to the woman, who looked a little younger than him and then back again. "It's Winchester and I was there to take care of the vampire nest. I had it completely covered, I didn't need your help."

"Sure you did." Angel stated dryly as he leaned a little closer, his large presence crowding into Dean and making him feel small, which at six foot wasn't something he was used to. "So… you're a hunter then? A bit stupid to take on a nest that big alone."

"Like I said I had it covered," Dean replied, the lie rolling off his lips automatically. Years spent trying to show his father that he was a good soldier, a good hunter, had made him want to prove that he was capable of everything his father tasked him with, even now, when his father was nowhere to be seen. The forced bravado was a gut reaction; something he didn't even have to think about doing anymore, it was so ingrained in him.

Dean licked his lips nervously and saw Angel's eyes stray down for just a moment, the pupils dilating as Dean's tongue slid briefly across his bottom lip. He felt his body react to the look instantly, his breath catching in his throat, his heart picking up speed at the undisguised desire in those dark eyes. It would be so easy to pull him down to Dean, pressing his lips to Angel's and feeling the large body pin him to the bed below…

"Uh uhh!" Interrupted a well placed cough. Dean and Angel turned to Cordy a few feet away, her eyebrow lifted up in question with a smirk on her plump lips.

Shaking the unwanted thoughts from his head, Dean sat up quickly and tried to scoot off the bed, wanting to put distance between himself and the man. He knew that if he didn't leave soon he was going to have to face some things about himself that until now he had successfully ignored.

Angel, whoever he was, made Dean feel weird. Nervous, dazed, uncomfortable. Like a "virgin" sacrifice laid up for an offering. The man's eyes seemed to stare right through Dean, seeing past the cocksure attitude to the flaws and the little lost lonely boy who felt abandoned by the world.

"Thanks for fixing me up, but I gotta hit the road." Dean mumbled as he stood up from the bed, a dizzying head rush taking over for a minute, making him stumbled to the side.

Angel moved quickly, catching Dean before he fell, his strong sure grip holding him in his arms. Looking up at Angel, Dean felt his world narrow down to those eyes again and what they promised him. Looking into them made Dean remember all the fleeting thoughts he'd had about wanting someone else to take the load off of him, someone else to help with all the responsibility that had been laid on his shoulders when he was just four years old. Wanting someone to love and care for him, hold him and be his shield against the world.

But that wasn't reality. He'd come to realize that the only person he could truly count on in the end was himself. Yeah, he had his family and a few select friends who he could trust in a hunt, but beyond that… Life and his family had proved that he was pretty much alone in the world. He could barely remember his mom, nothing but a loving smile and her gentle voice calling him her little man. He remembered being happy, loved, cared for and then a demon with yellow eyes had taken that life from him and sent his family on a downward spiral. Nineteen years later, her death still haunted all three Winchester men in different ways and no matter how many evil creatures they killed, that wouldn't change.

His old man was hunting himself into an early grave, determined to kill anything and everything that reminded him of what had been taken from him. And he was dragging Dean along with him no matter how much he kicked and screamed along the way. At least Sammy had gotten out and had gone on to college and the "normal" life that he'd always craved. Though he'd did cut off all ties with Dean and their father to do it… Dean loved his little brother, always would, but a little part of him resented the fact that Sammy could just walk away from Dean and their father and leave Dean alone to deal with the responsibility of keeping their father from finally killing himself.

So, no, he really couldn't count on anyone, but himself. It didn't mean that he liked it, but Dean would rather be alone than feel the pain of being abandoned again.

Dragging his eyes from Angel's, Dean pulled away and started looking around for the rest of his clothes as he realized he was naked except for his boxers.

"You lost a lot of blood, you really shouldn't be up yet." Angel said quietly from behind Dean, his deep voice eliciting a shiver that slid down his spine. "Stay here for the night, we have the room, and you can leave in the morning after you've rested."

"Uh… I'm fine." Dean answered hastily as he pulled on his jeans and a vintage Metallica t-shirt. Grabbing his leather jacket Dean checked for his keys and didn't find them. Turning to Angel, Dean asked "My keys?"

Pulling them from his pocket, Angel said "Nice car. '67 Chevy Impala… looks like it just came off the assembly line, drives like it too."

"You drove my baby?" Dean hissed as he snatched the keys from the man's hand.

"Relax, I drove carefully, I wouldn't mess with a beauty like that. That wasn't exactly the best neighborhood to leave a car like that in. Too much longer and you would've come back to an empty spot where you parked it." Angel answered.

Dean nodded his head and then strode out of the room, walking down a long hallway with numbered doors every dozen feet or so. Angel and the woman, Cordy, followed him.

"Where are we?"

"The Hyperion Hotel or what used to be it. Now it's my home and the location of my business, Angel Investigations." Angel replied as he walked silently behind Dean.

"You live in this huge hotel by yourself?" Dean asked as he rounded a corner and saw a curved staircase that opened up into the lobby.

"Needed more space; seemed like a good investment at the time."

Cordy snorted beside him, "Yeah, seeing as how your old place blew up and was no longer livable."

"And that." Angel added with a shrug.

"Blew up?" Dean questioned halfway down the stairs.

"Just a couple people who are sore losers who don't know when to back off and take the hit."

Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and turned back towards Angel, questions floating through his mind on who the hell the guy was and what exactly happened, but Dean ignored the curiosity sparked by the man's words. Right now all he needed was to get as much space between him and Angel as soon as possible before he was tempted by things he shouldn't be. "So where's my car?"

"You really should rest…" Angel started and then sighed seeing Dean's determined look. "I parked it out front."

Pointing to the doors behind Dean, Angel added "Be on the lookout, the female vampire got away… and try not to get into anymore trouble."

Dean turned back to Angel at his words and couldn't help the cocky smirk that appeared on his lips. "Don't bet on it" he said as he sauntered out of the hotel, his slim hips swaying just a little more than was normal.

* * *

Dean returned to his motel room located a few blocks away from where the nest had been. Checking the salt lines around the door and windows, Dean then sighed and started peeling off his clothes as he walked into the bathroom. A hot shower was exactly what he needed to relax his muscles and forget about the temptation on legs known as Angel.

Ten minutes later Dean stepped out of the bathroom, a towel over his head as he used it to dry his hair, he came to an abrupt stop as the whisper of fabric shifted against skin. Whipping the towel off of his head, Dean found the female vampire setting casually on his bed with a predatory smile on her ageless face.

"After we were so rudely interrupted earlier, I felt we needed a little more one on one time… to play." She purred as she stood and walked towards him, her hips swaying erotically as she came closer. "It's rare that I find such a lovely treat like you… those lips of your's are just made to do sinfully delicious things."

Dean quickly looked around for a weapon nearby, wincing when he saw his weapons bag near the door. A voice in the back of his head, that sounded just like his father, growled that he knew better than to go anywhere without a weapon, even if it was just the bathroom. Hunters became the prey almost as often as they were the hunters.

With a spring of his feet, Dean kicked the vampire over the bed and dived for the weapons bag, grabbing his machete and swinging it around in one fluid move. The vampire growled low and duck away from the blade slicing through the air and delivered a powerful backhanded hit to Dean's face sending him flying back against the wall where he dropped the machete.

Pouncing down onto him before Dean could even recover, the vampire gripped Dean's hands in one powerful hand and barred her teeth at him. Leaning down towards Dean, she pulled his hands forward making Dean's back bow and exposing his bare throat to her.

Struggling feebly, Dean slipped a hand free of her grip and landed a punch to her face, her body flipping backwards away from him with a groan. Dean scrambled to his feet and made a move towards the machete, but just as he gripped the handle he heard the door fly open and a familiar growl echo in the suddenly silent motel room.

Turning, Dean saw a flash of black barrel into the female vampire and in an almost anti-climactic move, a stake was thrust into her chest and she was no more. Panting heavily, Dean looked up at Angel as he turned to him and felt his body spark in arousal. His eyes swept over the powerful legs encased in tight black pants, the wide muscular chest covered by a white wife beater that left little to the imagination and the long black knee length coat.

Dean felt his cock harden at the obvious strength Angel had and the thought of what he could do to Dean with it. Licking his lips, he finally looked up at Angel's face and felt the blood drain from his cock…

Angel was a vampire?

"What the hell!" Dean yelled as he gripped the machete and held it like a shield between them. "You're a vampire?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not like you average vampire-" Angel started but was cut off.

"But you're a vampire?" Dean cried out.

"With a soul! I don't go killing humans like her or drinking their blood." Angel replied, pointing to the pile of dust that used to be a vampire. "Big difference!"

"No. Vampires don't ever have one, once the human dies so does the soul and the demon takes over, there's no middle ground." Dean growled as he swung his machete at him.

Angel ducked out of the way of the blade, hands held up in the air placatingly. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing! I'm not lying, I'm different. Up until a hundred years ago I was just like all the other vamps, killing and pillaging my way through Europe and then I made the mistake of making a meal out of a gypsy and her people cursed me with a soul so that I could feel the shame and guilt of what I had done to everyone I'd ever killed."

Angel paused and looked into Dean's eyes, his chocolate brown eyes drawing Dean in.

"I can't take back what I did, but I can try and make up for it… I lived in Sunnydale for a while and helped the Slayer-"

"Faith?"

"No Buffy… Wait, you know Faith?" Angel asked with a frown.

"Met her couple of years ago on a hunt… who's Buffy?" Dean questioned.

"It's complicated, she's another Slayer."

Relaxing a little, Dean frowned. "I thought there was only one slayer?"

"Usually, but Buffy died for about three minutes and another slayer was called during that time and when Xander saved Buffy there were then two." Angel took a step forward. "So how well do you know Faith?"

"Enough to trust her in a hunt… we've done a few together over the years. So, if I called her up, what would she say abut you?" Dean raised his eyebrow as he spoke, wondering what the vampire's reply would be.

"Depend's on her mood really. She's could wax poetic on my 'ass kickin' fighting skills one day and then another curse like a sailor about how I don't know the first thing about the proper care and feeding of a slayer. It's fifty-fifty on whether it's a 'Angel's my buddy' or 'Angel's satan's spawn' day." Angel answered with a shrug.

"'kay." Dean murmured as he started looking for his phone and then in the next second realized he was standing in front of the vampire stark naked. Hurriedly covering his cock in a rare showing of shyness, Dean pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself as he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. "Stay there and don't move, I haven't decided if I can trust you not to kill me yet."

Pressing Faith number on the speed dial, Dean heard the phone ring three times before Faith answered. "DEANOOOO! What's shakin' big papa?"

Dean laughed and said "Hey Faith. So I have somebody here who says you know him… and your answer decides whether or not I decapitate him, so be serious."

The pop of a piece of gum echoed through the phone and then Faith, with her "serious" voice said, "Gotcha. So who's the unlucky fella?"

"He's six foot three, dark spikey hair, brooding expression… goes by the name Angel."

"Hmmm, doesn't really sound familiar…" Faith started.

"Stop playing around before you get me killed, answer the kid Faith or I won't have Cordy by you anymore lovely weapons under the company account." Angel growled, his growl going even lower as Faith's tinny cackle echoed into Dean's ear.

Laughing, Faith answered. "Yeah man, I know him and vouch for him and everything, even if he is a stick in the mud occasionally. How'd you two run across each other?"

"I was taking care of a vampire nest here in LA and he came along and helped, but forgot to remove the gameface before I saw it."

"Ahhh. So, whaddya think about tall, dark and broody… he your type? Because I have it on good authority he like's them young and fiesty."

Angel marched over to Dean and grabbed his cell. "That's not funny, Faith that was only once and you know how well that ended."

Dean heard Faith's murmured reply, but couldn't make out the words. Whatever she said made Angel relax some as he gave a roll of his eyes and a soft indulging smile. "No, I will not tell him that, Faith."

Another reply and Angel, glanced at Dean before saying, "Yes, but mind your own business, I don't need any help. So you coming out to see us anytime soon, the guys miss you?"

Dean listened quietly as he watched Angel talk to Faith, a grin and a chuckle from Angel following soon after.

"Yeah, fine. Talk to you later." Angel said as he handed the phone back to Dean. "She wants to talk to you again."

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he put the phone back to his hear.

"Don't stake Angel, Dean. He's one of the good guys, got himself a soul and everything. So, here's a tip for you because I think the two of you could be totally hot together and shit… when he asks if he can have you, say yes. I have my sources and they all say he's the lay of the century and I'd totally do him if he didn't feel like my father half the time he talks to me."

Dean sputtered a reply as he turned away from Angel, trying to at least give himself the illusion that the vampire couldn't hear the conversation. He tried to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Oh, don't even act like you don't want to jump his bones, I know you. You act like pussy's the end all be all, but we both know you really want a good stiff cock instead." Faith laughed when Dean wheezed and then said softly. "I know you don't feel like you should want it, you're daddy taught you to be a strong alpha he-man hunter and you don't want to disappoint him, but wanting something different is okay too."

Feeling his chest constrict at her words, Dean blinked away the threatening tears in his eyes and cleared his throat. "Um… well, thanks for the tip." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Now that I've had my yearly trek into estrogen-land I gotta go out and kick the shit out of a bunch of vamps to get rid of the touchy-feely weepy-woman feelings taking over. Talk to you later, Deano." Faith hung up and left Dean alone in the room with a souled vampire who Dean wanted to fuck him into the mattress… 'Shit, what am i supposed to do now?'

"So… you going to take her advice?" Angel asked, his breath ghosting into his ear.

Dean didn't have a clue when he had moved, but the vampires cool breath in his ear made shivers run down his spine and his cock harden in promise. Shaking off his nerves and pulling himself together, Dean turned to Angel and had to raise his head to meet the vampires gaze.

"Haven't decided yet." Dean answered truthfully and then looked away from Angel.

He had ignored for years the regular wet dreams filled with hard muscular bodies pinning him down and filling him up, of having his control taken away and strong male arms holding him through the night… Dean had made an art form out of repressing his true sexual needs and replacing them with the heterosexual desires that normal guys were supposed to think about. His dad had raised him to be a good soldier and to fall in line, to shoulder the responsibility of his baby brother and his legacy as a hunt. He was supposed to be a take charge alpha male, a tough no-nonsense man just like his father and those type of men didn't want another man to hold them down and take them. No sir, that wasn't normal, at least not by his father's standards.

Dean wondered what his father would think if he knew what Dean really wanted, what he dreamed of at night and then so skillfully repressed in the morning? His father wouldn't think he was such a good little soldier after that, would he? The thought of his father's reaction, of his face pulled tight in anger and shock, made Dean nearly let loose a wave of hysterical laughter.

Shaking off those thoughts, Dean looked back at Angel and felt his breath catch at the look in his eyes. Blistering heat shined through Angel's eyes as he stepped closer to Dean, his nostrils flared in arousal as he lifted a cold hand to cup Dean's cheek and brushed their lips together softly.

Nuzzling Dean's cheek, Angel pressed his lips to Dean's ear and asked "Can I have you?…"

A soft almost silent whine, broke free of Dean's lips and he pressed himself knees to chest to Angel and replied "Yes…"

"Good. Grab your things and let's go." Angel prodded him towards his clothes.

"Whaa… I thought we were gonna have sex?" Dean asked in a daze as he started to pull on his jeans.

"We are, but the motel door is busted in two and though I've like public sex on ocassion, I'm not interested in it tonight." Angel answered with a smirk.

"Oh." Dean laughed and finished dressing.

Twenty-five minutes later, after a car ride filled with heated glances and a possessive hand on his thigh the whole time, Dean pulled up next to the Hyperion and grabbed his bags. Angel lead the way through the lobby and up the stairs to his room.

As soon as the door closed, Dean found himself slammed against the hard wood and his mouth taken in a passionate kiss that set his body on fire. He moaned into the hot wet mouth claiming his own and wrapped his arms around Angel's neck leaning up into the body pinning him. Slipping his hands under Angel's coat, Dean eased the fabric away from the wide muscular shoulders and pushed it down Angel's arm to hang loosely at the crook of his elbows.

Releasing his grip from Dean's hips, Angel dropped his arms to let the coat fall soundlessly to the floor below and then quickly ripped off the wife beater over his head and then dived in again for another scorching kiss.

Taking the initiative, Dean hurriedly pulled his t-shirt off and began unzipping his jeans. Shimming out of the tight legs, he pulled his boxers along with it. Toeing of his shoes, Dean kicked the pile of garments away. Smirking at the heated gaze he received, Dean leaned back against the door again and slid his hands erotically down his chest, closing his eyes and moaning as he tweaked a sensitive nipple as his hands ghosted down.

"God, you're so beautiful…" Angel groaned as he leaned in to nuzzle Dean's neck, nipping the smooth flesh beneath his lips.

Moaning as hands caressed down his body and behind him, Dean pressed his ass into the large hands that palmed them in a tight grip. He would deny to the grave the high pitched squeak that escaped his lips as he was lifted up and he quickly wrapped his legs around Angel's waist as the vampire carried him towards the bed. Their mouths and tongues sliding erotically against each other as they drew closer to their destination.

Dean felt his body laid down onto the soft mattress below and sighed as Angel's large frame quickly covered him and pinned him to the bed. Opening his legs to cradle the vampire, Dean mewed as Angel settled his hips in between his thighs, his cock rubbing blissfully again the smooth texture of Angel's pants.

Wrapping his arms around Angel, Dean caressed the smooth skin of his lover's back, mapping the strong muscled plains as his hands travel upwards and into the surprisingly soft hair on Angel's head. Threading his fingers through the raven locks, Dean gasped as Angel's questing mouth wandered down from his neck and over to a pert nipple. The cool wet mouth surrounding the nub made Dean's back bow in ecstasy as Angel's bit just hard enough to make it sting, the sensation shot like a jolt straight to Dean's cock.

"Ugh… please…" Dean gasped as he pressed Angel's head into his chest, begging for more.

Angel laughed, his cool breath puffing against the wet nipple, causing a shiver to travel through his body. The feeling faded and Dean whimpered in need, wanting it to return, only to moan all anew as the heavenly touch covered his other nipple.

Hooking a leg around Angel's hip, Dean thrust up into the vampire, groaning as pleasure swept through every nerve in his body. Angel's hands slid down Dean abs, fingering each grove and line of the ribs and muscles he passed, making Dean press shamelessly into the large hands. Angel's mouth followed soon after, suckling and licking each valley and grove as he went, paying special attention to Dean's belly button for a few extra minutes, giving it a few vigorous thrusts of his tongue and making Dean hips unconsciously mimic the motions. Soon the wonderful mouth was kissing his hip and skimming past his cock…

"Wait… no, please… I want…" Dean begged, pushing his groin towards the promise land.

"I know, baby… shhh…" Angel whispered and then reached Dean's balls and nuzzled them, his lips mouthing the heavy sacks and causing a sigh to leave Dean's lips.

Soon Angel's mouth moved on and finally those lips wrapped around the head of his cock and Dean whined, giving a shallow thrust into the blessed cool mouth. Angel gripped Dean's hips tightly, pinning them to the bed and making it clear who was in charge. Dean's fingers carded through Angel's hair and down to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

Sliding more and more of Dean's cock in his mouth, Angel used a hand to palm his balls and rolls the sacks in his grip, sending a zing through Dean's body once again. The hand then wandered lower towards Dean's hole, causing him to stiffen just slightly at the completely unfamiliar feeling of fingers at his entrance.

"You alright?" Angel whispered as he pulled off of Dean's cock, using his other hand to keep a tight grip on it as he pulled the heavy length occasionally.

"Um, yeah… just never done something like this before." Dean answered shyly.

"I don't have to go any further, we can just keep it like it was with me sucking on your cock… it isn't a bad finale." Angel said quietly as he gave a soft tug at Dean's cock and smiling at the moan it caused.

"No, I want to… just go slow."

Angel nodded and then leaned over Dean, pressing their chests against each other and taking his mouth in an all consuming kiss. A few minutes later, Angel pulled back panting softly and reached over to the night stand and pulled a tube of lube from the drawer. Sliding back down Dean's body, Angel took Dean's cock back in his mouth all the way to the base in one fluid move.

"OH GOD!" Dean cried as Angel deep throated him without a second thought.

Not small by any means, Dean hadn't had a girl take all of his cock in her mouth since Jenny Wheeler gave him head in the back seat of the Impala when he was seventeen. Mind on the perfect bliss of the mouth sucking his cock, Dean barely heard the snick of the tube of lube being opened and only mewed when a slick finger circled his asshole.

The finger breached the tight ring of muscle fairly easily and slid inside smoothly. Dean twitched at the strange feel of having the finger up inside him and gave an experimental shallow thrust down onto it. A gasp ripped from his lips as Angel curved his finger at the last moment and brushed against something that set his body on fire.

"Do that again!"

Angel pulled back from his cock and chuckled, rubbing the tip of his finger against the buddle of nerves again. Dean's body jack-knifed at the overwhelming pleasure the move caused and gripped Angel's shoulders in a bruising grip. A few more thrusts of the finger and Dean felt a second one slip in as well, the added stretch caused a slight burn and Dean grimaced. The two fingers were spread and scissored, loosening the muscle slowly. Returning to Dean's cock, Angel let his teeth graze lightly along the side of the sensitive flesh, making Dean mew and thrust against him.

Another finger was added again and the burn increased, causing Dean's erection to fade a bit from the pain. Several more thrusts of the fingers and then Angel raised up on his knees and put a fair amount of lube on his large cock.

"That gonna fit?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah, it will, don't worry. Okay, get onto your hands and knees, it the best position for your first time." Angel replied softly.

Turning over, Dean situated himself on his hands and knees, feeling Angel's large body move in closer to him. A large hand gripped his hips as the tip of Angel's cock brushed against his hole and then pushed inside. The head breached the entrance and then Angel paused for a moment for the muscles to loosen a bit. Angel's leaned down and kissed Dean's shoulder, his hot breath caressing his skin making him shiver. Then Angel pushed in a little farther.

"Ughh…" Dean groaned at the burn and ignored the urge to crawl away from the invading length.

"It's alright, try and push out, it will feel better." Angel murmured as he mouthed the skin along dean's spine. At Dean's pushing out, Angel gasped as his cock slid farther inside and finally bottomed out. "Baby, your so hot and tight… perfect…"

Dean mewed at his lover's words and gave a shallow thrust back against Angel and cried out as the head of Angel's cock brushed against his prostate. Dean's flagging cock hardened again at the pleasure and he reached down to grip it as he thrust back again.

Soon they were thrusting against each other, moans filling the air as skin slapped against skin. The pain receded and nothing but pleasure remained.

When Angel pulled out all the way, Dean whined and looked back over his shoulder at his lover. "Why'd you pull out?"

"Because, I want to turn you over, so I can take you on your back." Angel grinned as he flipped Dean over onto his back and then slammed back into Dean's ass a second later.

"Angel!" Dean screamed as his body coursed with pleasure, locking his legs around Angel's waist, Dean gripped his lover's large biceps and thrust down against the cock filling him up.

Slipping his hands under Dean, Angel palmed one side of his ass and gripped the under part of shoulder as he thrust into Dean's body.

It was a feeling like Dean had never had before, like he had been empty, waiting for Angel to take him… fill him up. Angel's weight pinning him to the bed and his arms wrapped around him, it was everything he'd always wanted, but denied. The soft kisses and the murmured words of how perfect he was… he felt safe, secure, protected. He'd only known Angel for a few hours and Dean felt like he could stay in his arms forever and be happy. He had no idea how to process the feelings or the thought of having to leave Angel's arms in the morning.

Shaking off the thoughts, Dean concentrated on the pleasure Angel was giving him and moaned as his body grew taunt, getting closer and closer to heaven. Then in a flash of white hot heat, Dean's body snapped as he fell over the precipice and into orgasm. Cum flooded between their stomachs as Dean's cock spurted, giving three powerful twitches and then began to soften. All the while, Angel kept thrust harder and harder into Dean's body, his sensitive prostate being pounded over and over. And then Angel stiffened with a shout and Dean felt the flood of his cum fill him and he sighed at the feeling of it flooding into him.

They laid there for a few minutes, Dean enjoying the feel of Angel's weight over him and then Angel slid to the side, pulling Dean with him so that Dean's head rested on his sweat slickened chest.

"Wow… uh, that was pretty awesome." Dean said, he voice startling him in the now silent room.

"Yeah, it was." Angel murmured as he nuzzled Dean's hair and wrapped his arms tight around him, pulling his close.

As sleep started to take hold, Dean felt the happy grin on his face appear as the warm fuzzy feeling running through his body continued. It was an afterglow that he'd never felt before, one that left him truly content for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Dean came to slowly, the feel of a cool solid body behind him and strong arms holding him startled Dean for a moment until the events of the night before came back to him. A soft half smile formed on his face at the memories of Angel inside of him, over and all around him, the feeling of someone else taking charge for a while…

Lightly running his hand down one of Angel's arms holding him, Dean shivered at the hard muscles and strength barely contained under the soft skin. He remembered those muscles flexing and pulled tight as Angel thrust inside him, of his body singing under those talented hands. It's a new experience, waking up with someone and not feeling the overwhelming need to cut and run before the woman next to him wakes up and wants something he can't give.

"Morning," Angel said softly, his cool breath brushing against the nape of his neck causing a shiver to course down his spine. Angel's lips ghosted over his neck, teeth grazing the skin lightly along the way.

Dean moaned and arched backwards into Angel's body, feeling Angel's half-hard cock slide up the crack of his ass, the pre-come lubricating along the way.

"Angel," Dean gasped just before Angel cupped his cheek and turned his head for a deep kiss. Angel's tongue thrust powerfully into Dean's mouth, sliding in and out, mimicking the motions of their hips against each other.

Turning over onto his back, Dean welcomed Angel into the space between his legs and wrapping his arms around Angel's back, groaning as their cocks rubbed together. The hard lengths were pushed together, skin sliding against skin making Dean's cock rise quickly from it's semi-erect state only the moment before. Cradling Angel's hips between his thighs, Dean crooked his feet around his lover's legs, surrounding himself around Angel needfully.

Angel reached in between their bodies, wrapping a large hand around both of their cocks, pulling and tugging on the lengths and bringing them closer to cumming. His other hand traveled up and into Dean's hair, pulling on the dirty blonde locks and bringing Dean's head back, exposing the length of his neck. Angel's teeth grazed his pulse point and for a moment Dean wondered what it would feel like to have Angel's fangs pierce his skin. But Angel instead latched onto the skin, suckling the skin with just the hint of teeth, probably leaving a large hickey when he was done.

Dean liked that thought, of having a mark showing that he had been held in Angel's arms and felt him inside of Dean. Panting, Dean held on tighter to Angel as he felt his balls pull closer to his body and then the feeling of all consuming euphoria as he shot between their bodies. Not a second later, Angel came as well, their cum mixing together and warming the bellies for a few more moments.

Holding on tight to Angel, Dean let himself enjoy the last few moments of having Angel's body over him, his weight pinning him down and making him blissfully happy for just a few more minutes. Sighing at the feel of Angel's tongue lapping up the sweat slowly sliding down his throat, Dean hummed in contentment.

"Stay for a few days," Angel breathed against his neck, his voice quietly requesting.

"I… um, I had planned on leaving this morning," Dean replied back just as quietly.

"Got another hunt to get to?"

"No." Dean answered truthfully. He didn't want to leave, but staying implied something he wasn't sure he could handle yet.

"So stay," Angel lifted up his head and gazed into Dean's eyes, a smile on his handsome face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Dean couldn't help but smile back. Maybe staying for a while wouldn't be so bad after all.

"…I guess I can stay for a little while longer."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
